I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hand trucks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand truck capable of front loading, transporting and flushly depositing a paver onto pedestals.
II. Description of the Related Art
Concrete pavers are commonly utilized in the home and office construction industry to provide aesthetically pleasing patios, walkways, drives and the like. However, work crews are faced with the daunting task of moving the pavers from one location to another. Further complicating the crews efforts, often the terrain is not level and pedestals are utilized to compensate, thereby creating a level plane for the pavers.
Concrete pavers typically weigh 100 pounds or more. The current method is to have one or two workers utilize a tong-like device to pickup and carry the paver from one location to the installation site. Additionally, the worker is then required to place the paver onto the supporting pedestals simultaneously. Typically, one pedestal for each comer of the paver. Unfortunately, the worker can not walk on or disturb the last paver installed until the abutting pavers are installed, thereby locking the paver in place. As a result, the worker must work on grade and place the pavers successively from one edge and work outwardly therefrom. Therefore, any device requiring the worker to walk or roll the device on previously installed pavers prior to their being "locked in" is not feasible.
U.S. Patents issued to Pelto (U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 25,691 and 3,003,654), Lockhart (U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,353), Horst (U.S. Pat. No. 3, 951,286), Mann (U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,922), and Gunlock et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,004) all describe hand trucks which have brackets moveably disposed along a frame. However, none of these devices is capable of controllably placing a paver onto pedestals.
Belko in U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,754 and Casey in U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,426 describe a hand truck for carrying concrete planks and like articles. These trucks utilize a reward facing bracket to engage the concrete planks. However, neither device is capable of depositing a planks onto all pedestals simultaneously. Importantly, neither device is capable of adjusting the height of the plank above grade. Both devices must roll over the previous course of planks installed, but prior to being locked in place.